


Dresden and Molly

by wnelson001



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dresden gives into temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresden and Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Written by RedFredHunter   
> Outlined by Wnelson001

As I sat on the hotel room bed, musing the events of the past two days, I went over the events, taking notes as if they were a case; SPLATTERCON!!! was going pretty well. Scary, horrifying things called teenagers, also known as ‘youngins’ and their slightly more developed ('mature' would be stretching it here) forms named ‘young adults’ were running about and doing their thing; entertaining each other, posing for photos with fellow fans and generally running around in costumes which looked either silly and entertaining or more rarely real enough that it made me want to reach for my blasting rod.

Harry Dresden, slayer of cosplayers.

Yeah, that certainly had a nice ring to it.

Let me explain: I had been brought in by Molly Carpenter and her friend-slash-boss, Sandra, as a guest speaker to this gathering of a thousand or so convention goers. Apparently, the eldest child of Michael Carpenter had gotten me a slot to talk about real magic and the life of a wizard. While my business card said no parties, I had still jumped on the chance: If I managed to teach the budding practitioners out there about the Seven Capital-L Laws of Magic... I could save lives without burning down buildings.

And that was reason enough to accept the invitation.

The cash I was getting as payment for being a guest speaker was just icing on the cake.

I really owed that kid a favor, one of these days: something more than letting her borrow the hotel’s shower, which was where she was now. Cocking my head to one side, I heard the turn of the handle as my friend’s eldest daughter finished her shower, and appropriated a towel. A few moments later, she unlocked the door and stepped out into the room proper.

I turned, and stopped; rather than being dressed and a little damp, Molly was holding just her towel on her. She had definitely grown up since I had last seen her some four years back: before her blonde hair had been dyed neon blue and bubblegum pink. Then there was the left side of her neck, now the domain of a draconic tattoo, and peeking out from beneath her armpit and curling under her breast were the sharp, curvy designs of tribal designs.

Molly stood there, bare as a newborn baby with the towel I had given her pooled around her ankles. _Tic tic tic_ went her tongue piercing, as she nervously cast her gaze towards me. I didn’t meet her eyes, instead choosing to let them slowly run up her body, starting from her ankles and taking in her shapely figure.

She was lovely.

Like I had seen earlier, the young woman was about a thumb’s width under six feet, with a toned build that carried her with feminine grace backed by amazonian strength. Her extensive decorations - ink and metal both - swayed and flexed with her motions. Molly Carpenter licked her lips nervously, her arms moving to cover herself as her self-consciousness and nudity began to blend together and sink in. I averted my eyes, sharing in her embarrassment.

“Uhm… Harry...” Her cheeks lit up, bright red like roses, and she hesitated. We hesitated.  
  
Dammit, Dresden, you’ve fought hexenwolves without freezing up like this! “Molly. Do you want me to get you some clothes?”

“N-not that… I… wanted… you.”

Molly looked up, a pleading expression on her face. Softly, she whispered: “I love you, Harry.”

I stared at her.

“Uh…”

Refusing her would have been easy. In fact, it had been my first instinct; I had so many reasons not to, the least of which was that she was the daughter of my friend. Michael would... wouldn't take this well. To say the least about Charity, the mother of the girl standing in front of me.

Hell's Bells, I had known her since before she needed a _bra_.

 _Not that she doesn't need one now, either._ A treacherous thought slipped by. I wasn't going to ever admit it out loud, but her breasts were perky and tight, hanging inches from my face.

I blinked once, which sent a shudder down through Molly's spine as she winced back.

“I love you, Harry.” She said, again. And again: “I love you.”

Molly looked up at me, chewing on her lip. “Thrice said and done… that’s how you guys do it, right, Harry?”

Oh.

Empty night.

I couldn’t say the same back to her. Molly was… Molly. She was my best friend’s eldest. She...

_She wants you. Wants to love you._

That's exactly what I was worried about. This is going to end in tears.

_Girls are allowed to cry at their wedding._

I thought back to the other women I had known; Susan was half a bite away from becoming a Red vampire. Elaine was estranged and distant, despite having been my first… everything. Murph was... Murph. And now...

_Admit it, you want her as much as she does you. Show her love._

But this wouldn't be love. She's acting on a crush.

_Then show her what it means to love. It's not like there's anyone else out there that would give her the kind of love she needs._

“Molly… I’m not great with this… kind of thing…” I finally said, and she flinched as if struck.

“But I’m not saying no.”  
  
The pinkette/bluette blinked, and her eyes twinkled with… something. “Oh.”

“Just… just come here.”

Slowly, so slowly as to be utterly agonising, she walked over to where I stood, each step filled with an awkward, almost crippling fear. But she overcame it, until her knees came to rest against mine and she could reach out to place her hand on my chest.

The goth girl sucked in a harsh breath, closing her eyes tightly. It only highlighted just how innocent and vulnerable she was: a more practiced temptress would have teased, flicked her hair and rolled her shoulders, or shifted her legs to give me a glimpse... But Molly wasn't a fae seductress, or even a mortal one: She was a girl; innocentl, young, and scared.

Fragile.

"Easy now, kiddo." I smiled, trying to be reassuring. Stars and stones, it was hard to be confident here. Molly flushed an even brighter red as I slowly massaged her too tense shoulders.

I had Molly laid down the bed as I towered over her, looking down on nubile flesh and tattooed skin. She shrunk into herself at the sight of me, and again that stab of guilt cut through my chest. Even now the girl was scared of me; her arms crossed protectively over her ample chest, her nakedness suddenly unusual and frightening to her. She trembled, breathing coming quickly in shallow gasps as I leaned forward and lowered myself onto her, resting a knee on the bed as I swooped down to gently press my lips to her cheek.

"It's alright." I reassured her, whispering into her ear as I let my body warm hers. "I'll be gentle. Molly, shh... It'll be okay."

"Mmmh." She murmured in agreement, arching her back to press that toned stomach of here against mine. "I... I know it will be. I'm..."

"Scared?" I promoted, arching an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Confused." She corrected quietly. "I thought...that we would be.. _._ Well, you know _, fucking._ It's... Not what I expected."

I chuckled. "Miss Carpenter, just how much porn have you been watching?"

"Uhm... Pass?"

Now laughing, I reached out to take her arm in my hand and pull her closer. "Come here."

At this, Molly grinned nervously. "Come and take me."

Something snapped inside me.

Doubt. It shattered like fine china hitting the floor.

She wanted me, and not with kiddy gloves on.

I took her with a hungry growl, seizing a wrist and tugging her closer.

Our first kiss was rough, passionate and hungry. I had no idea how long it had been since I had anything like this. Feeling naked flesh between my fingers, her lips against mine...

Stars and stones, I missed it more than I would ever admit. Molly may have been inexperienced as a temptress, but she was submissive and pliant. For that hungry part of me, it was all that I needed. Our tongues wrestled as they met, breathing growing in intensity as my hands found her hips and butt and pulled her tight against me.

Molly curled her arms around my neck as we kissed, and I leaned into her until I was lying on top of her, the punky, pink and blue locks of her hair splayed out on the bed as I kept up the pressure on her lips. Molly's legs froze rigid as my hands explored her, her breathing quickening as I slipped a hand between her thighs, finding a hot little slit for my fingers to purvey. She gasped as my right hand found her crotch hot, wet and willing, brushing against her smooth lips before slowly inching into her pussy.

My palm felt the heat of her sex almost as intensely as the fingers attached to them, each movement of my hand followed by a moan of pleasure from her lips. Molly writhed underneath me, panting into our kiss as my gloved left hand latched onto a breast.

She yelped like a kicked puppy at the unfamiliar contact in surprise, and I hesitated for a moment before feeling her hand lock around my wrist and drag my palm between her soft tits.

Feeling oddly curious, I pinched the hard nub of flesh ever so gently, and Molly let out an adorably surprised squeal. She moaned as I did it again, harder breathing quickening as she grit her teeth from the pain.

"Do you like it?" I asked. Her cheeks flushed bright red at that, but eventually Molly nodded, whimpering a brief affirmative.

I twisted the little metal barbell further, and she let out a slow, low cry as her entire body locked up from the pain, the telltale arching of her back telling me that yes, Molly was indeed enjoying the torture.

Hell's Bells, she was a kinky one.

I watched in fascination as her hands balled up into fists and her jaw slowly opened, a quiet choking sound coming from her throat as my fingers in her pussy dug deeper and deeper into her, until her eyes glazed over and she arched her back and howled.

Molly's climax was so intense that even I felt it, her nubile form twisting and thrashing about as I circled my thumb around her clit, fresh whimpering escaping her lips as she rode the high of orgasm.

My head cleared for a moment and I took a moment to savor this; Molly's hot breathing and heaving chest, body writhing under my weight as I took her on my terms. She mewled and suddenly slacked, dropping back down. Her breathing was harsh and fast, splotches of her skin bright red from exertion. The girl managed a smile, and whispered quietly; "Wow."

She spread her legs; not far, but enough for me to catch a glimpse of her glistening wet slit. Her invitation was wordlessly accepted as I loosened my pants and freed my rock hard cock. Molly sucked in a breath, her little nervous tic rattling against her teeth as she let out a string of soft profanity. Gripping the headboard of the bed tightly she felt me move against her pussy, tantalisingly slow as I first pressed my cockhead against her fuzzy little slit, and then with a throaty sigh she took the rest of my member inside her as I pushed into her and truly became her first.

"Oh fuuuuck..." She whimpered, back arching in sudden pain as I filled her. It was tight inside her hot wetness, the teen's pussy squeezing my shaft as I tried to move inside her. She let out a soft gasp, a whimper again, and the headboard creaked as she tried to move off my cock but found herself trapped.

I looked down at my handiwork; for once the flames of passion left a pleasant burn as I watched the speared teen buck and twist beneath me. She was so beautiful, so sexy. Her back arched again as I ran my hand up her spine, eventually finding her neck and travelling up it to grab her hair in my fist. Molly let out a choked breath as she found my gloved hand wrapping around her pink hair, pulling her ear up to my mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you. Just like you wanted." I growled into her ear.

Molly nodded, her teeth clicking in excitement. "Do it."

Those would be the last words I would hear from her for the next hour or so. She made a lot of noise, to be certain: screaming as I confined to thrust into her, riding her hard and fast. Molly's pleasured howls echoed off the headboard in time with my pounding, nonsensical words filling the air as my meat filled her. Her soft flesh was hot and yielding as my hands mercilessly roamed every nook and cranny of her, cupping a breast while the other gripped her arm and turned her around on my cock, setting her off once more as I had her doggy style. She bit into the pillow as I grabbed her hips with my hands and took her, forcing her to submit to me.

And she wanted it. Every time she felt me slow, each time I hesitated, she would thrust her hips back or tug on my hand, and that would be enough to reassure me that whatever I did to her, she would want it.

Stars and stones, I love this woman.

I felt her stiffen once more as the first jet of my cum shot out over her back. With a yank I turned her around and she found the cum streaking over her breasts. Another caught her on the stomach as I marked her as mine. She was surprised at first, but the last of my first load went into her mouth, and I barely even had time to soften before her lips found my cock and she began to slowly suck me back to full hardness, her fear and hesitation long ago burned away by the fires of our desire.

In the end, I exhausted myself inside her several times, emptying load after load inside her The end of our passionate lovemaking - as it indeed had been - ended with Molly a mess of coital bliss, her hair a tangled mess and my cum dripping from her pussy as well as splattered over her breasts and dripping off her chin.

She observed this, and smiled bashfully. "I think I'll need another shower, Harry."

I nodded, still coming down off that high.

"... Want to join me?"

I smiled. “Sure."  


End file.
